


Safe

by fruitsmack



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Heist, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sloppy Makeouts, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsmack/pseuds/fruitsmack
Summary: The heist failed and Ryan and Geoff are left feeling shaken.





	Safe

The door shuts with a neat click into its latch, the symphony of locks lining its sides a sharp contrast to the baren walls.

He's shaking still, will be for the next hour or so. Flips open the burner phone, nothing yet, slips it back into his pocket, fidgets. Waiting has never been Ryan's strong suit. 

Restless, he paces the walkway. Geoff should be here. Would've been already if things hadn't gone to shit. Only halfway through their heist before the sound of sirens echoed distantly towards them. 

A half assed rework followed by a frantic retreat landed him here, Geoffless and anxious.

An hour of mindlessly fiddling with his knifes, pacing the various rooms of the safe house, and constantly checking his phone and finally, Fucking Finally, he hears the tell tale sound of wheels on gravel, sans any sirens. 

He can hear Geoff's dumb pitchy voice distantly complaining about something he cant  make out through the door and only barely stops himself from barreling straight for it like a dog to his master, still making it there just moments before Geoff's pounding obnoxiously as if they're not supposed to be keeping a low profile.

Ryan gets the locks undone and expectedly Geoff bursts inside like a trainwreck, quips something about Ryan being a paranoid bastard and "who the hell needs seven locks???" and well, Ryan doesn't really have a good comeback to that became he is and sue him seven is a good number. 

He does a quick scan of Geoff, he doesn't look injured, frazzled yes, but he's here, so that means everyones safe. Ryan slams into Geoff, knocking them both to the couch, his worries subsiding a bit for now; being able to see Geoff helps to alleviate the anxiety he cant help but have whenever theyve been split up.

Geoff wheezes affectionately into his shoulder, Ryan's hold around his midsection tightening as he verifies Geoff's well being. 

"Hey, hey, buddy im fine, it's alright everyones safe." Geoff placates his worries, runs his hand through Ryans hair, soft. Guides Ryan's face from his shoulder, meets their gazes. Ryan's eyes are dilated, round black mirrors staring back at him with a barely there ring of grey blue, and slightly manic, shifty; keep scanning the room around him.

"Hey." Geoff repeats, a bit louder, still soft around the edges.

Ryan forces himself to meet Geoff's questioning stare, makes himself slow down, squeezes the hand Geoff's slipped in his.

"Hey." he parrots back, now present, just a little softer.

Geoff's chuckle sends warmth through him, a small smile curling onto his face and a blush rising up to his cheeks. This is the best part to heists. 

They'll have to figure out where things went south later, but for now they're fit to stay here the rest of the night and maybe some of tomorrow, if Ryan can convince Geoff to make them breakfast in the morning.

Ryan leans in, face level with Geoff, and their mouths meet softly, a sugary sweet sensation that Ryan's positively addicted to. Carefully, reverently, Ryan cradles Geoff's head in his hands, brushes a stray lash from Geoffs cheek with his thumb, leans back to just take in the inherent beauty that is Geoff Ramsey.

Geoff ducks his head, a ruddy blush blotting his checks, the affection laced in Ryan's gaze overwhelming.

His hands find themselves resting on Ryan's hips, no real heat to the action, just a way to assure himself of Ryan's safety, that he's here. They're all okay. He's fully aware that Ryan's perfectly capable on his own, but the raw fear of a heist gone wrong and a threat on his crew never lessens, and he's glad to have the physical reminder of their safety. 

This skin to skin contact, the shared intimacy. It's reassuring, calming. Helps him breath a little easier, knowing the man he loves is safe in his grasp.

Ryan leans down, threads a hand into Geoff's hair to gently guide him up, catches his lips once more in a warm embrace, teeth catching slightly on lips, tounges intermingling. Its familiar, comforting, helps to drain the nerves from their almost tryst with the law. 

The tension eases as he all but melts into Geoff's embrace, warm and solid and safe. 

"Love you," he murmurs against Geoff's kiss swollen lips, laying soft chaste kisses like prayers.


End file.
